the_leftoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Regina King
plays Erika Murphy in The Leftovers. Bio Thanks to roles in a number of prominent films, Regina King’s distinguished talents have not gone unnoticed by Hollywood. She has recently been seen in recurring roles on CBS’s hit show ‘The Big Bang Theory,’ Showtime’s critically-acclaimed series ‘Shameless’ and FX’s thriller ‘The Strain’ from Guillermo del Toro and Chuck Hogan. The skilled actress wrapped the fifth and final season of TNT’s drama ‘Southland’ in 2013, which she starred as Detective Lydia Adams in the show from Emmy Award-winners John Wells, Ann Biderman and Chris Chulack. In addition to directing episodic television for ABC’s ‘Scandal’ and BET’s ‘Being Mary Jane,’ King’s next directing work is the teleplay adaptation of the bestselling book, ‘Let the Church Say Amen,’ slated to air as a movie on BET. King is currently a series regular on two critically-hailed television dramas; ‘The Leftovers’ and the John Ridley ABC anthology ‘American Crime,’ which has garnered her very first Emmy Award Nomination for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Limited Series or Movie. King recently starred as the title character’s mother in Lifetime’s original movie ‘The Gabby Douglas Story.’ She was also the female lead opposite Forest Whitaker in the comedy, ‘Our Family Wedding.’ Before that, she top-lined the Lifetime original movie, ‘Living Proof,’ executive-produced by Renée Zellweger and starring opposite Harry Connick, Jr. She also had roles in ‘Year of the Dog’ opposite Molly Shannon, Laura Dern, Peter Sarsgaard and John C. Reilly and the Screen Gems’ holiday film, ‘This Christmas’ opposite Mekhi Phifer and Loretta Devine. King also starred opposite Sandra Bullock in the comedy ‘Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous’ as well as voiced Kreela in the animated film, ‘Ant Bully.’ She appeared in the Oscar nominated film ‘Ray’ opposite Jamie Foxx. In the film, King portrays Margie Hendricks, Charles’ outrageous mistress. USA Today said of her performance, “…the increasingly versatile Regina King as the tragic Margie Hendricks...attacks her character’s intense ups and downs with equal gusto.” King’s other notable film credits include ‘Cinderella Story’ opposite Hilary Duff, ‘Legally Blonde 2: Red, White and Blonde’ opposite Reese Witherspoon and ‘Daddy Day Care’ opposite Eddie Murphy. Born and raised in Los Angeles, King made her television debut on the hit sitcom ‘227.’ After five seasons, King made the leap to the silver screen with a role in John Singleton’s powerful directorial debut, ‘Boys N the Hood.’ She would soon collaborate with Singleton again in ‘Poetic Justice’ and ‘Higher Learning.’ King has always been consistent in showing her dynamic range, bouncing effortlessly from dramatic material to comedic performances, like in the hit film ‘Friday’ with Ice Cube and in ‘A Thin Line Between Love and Hate,’ opposite Martin Lawrence. But if there was a definite turning point in her career, it came in 1997 with her memorable role as Cuba Gooding Jr.’s wife Marci in the blockbuster film ‘Jerry Maguire.’ This led to starring roles in ‘How Stella Got Her Groove Back’ with Angela Bassett, the hit action thriller ‘Enemy of the State’ opposite Will Smith, the family adventure ‘Mighty Joe Young’ with Charlize Theron and the comedy ‘Down to Earth’ opposite Chris Rock. King also found her way back to the small screen in 2000 with a role in HBO’s acclaimed telefilm ‘If These Walls Could Talk 2,’ and in the 2002 NBC comedy, ‘Leap of Faith.’ She is also known for her voice-work on the animated series, ‘The Boondocks.’ King currently resides in Los Angeles with her son. Category:Cast